Christmas With A New Love
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Spending Christmas with the Denali clan was the best thing the Cullen family could have done. Edward gets the best Christmas present of all time! New Love! Find out who Edward meets, how his family react, How will Tanya react? All chapters are currently being revised. Pls R&R! Rated M Lemons/swear/violence. Seeking a new Beta please PM if interested! ON HOLD!
1. Vision Of Bella

I Do Not Own Anything Twilight!

Chapter 1

It was three days before Christmas day and the Denali clan had invited us to spend Christmas with them this year because we had them over last year. As much as I shudder to be that close to Tanya and her thoughts for the next week; I am not if anything but a gentleman, so I will endure it...again. Tanya had an obsession with me; she thinks that we should be mates; just so we do not have to be alone anymore. I do not like her in that way at all-don't get me wrong Tanya is beautiful in her own way, but just not for me. If anything Tanya wanted to be intimate with me (shudder) which was never going to happen...ever!

I sat reading while Alice darted around my room packing for me. God forbid I dress myself, but she was my sister and I loved her so why not. It made me laugh quietly to myself as she stopped packing to stick her little pixy tongue out at me. Alice had seen my little silent rant through her infallible visions; it only made me laugh harder so she threw a pair of shoes at my head. I dodged them, and they hit the wall with a less than audible thump and fell into my lap.

"Sorry you missed Alice, maybe you should work on your aim little pixy." I teased her. "Are you packing my clothes for a month, did you leave me any in my closet?"

"You know, you could be a little more appreciative, it's not like everyone gets their own fashion advisor to take home with them! Why must you be so difficult Edward Cullen!" Alice chided.

"Because it's what brothers are supposed to do, and you just happen to be in my room...so I thought I would use it to my advantage." I admitted with a huge teasing grin on my face.

"You are so lucky that you're my favorite brother Edward!" Alice huffed running back into my closet to grab a new pair of brown leather Gucci loafers.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite brother!" Emmett whined from down stairs, no doubt sulking like a child as always.

"You are my other favorite brother Emmy!" Alice chimed happily shaking her head in disbelief; she knew Emmett liked to play favorites too.

I was his favorite hunting partner and brother; Jasper was Emmett's favorite sparring partner. Apparently I cheat with my extra ability to read minds; it does come in handy every once in a while. Alice was the favorite sister even though she was an annoying little pixie some times.

"Oh!" Alice stopped in her tracks; her eyes glazed over, and went some place in between reality and the very near future.

Alice's vision

_"Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Alice and this is my hubby-kins Jasper. Merry Christmas, see you soon. Have a nice hunt."_

End of vision

"Yay! A new friend everyone! Her name is Bella, and she is going to be around for Christmas at the Denali's. She is absolutely stunning! I bet my visions do her no justice!" Alice screeched in excitement, running off to find Jasper and rub her new burst of joy all over him; bathing the two of them in happiness and love.

The house seemed to get lighter; everyone's mood shifted to happier thoughts. Jasper practically drowned us in joy and happiness. Alice was radiating it like she was the sun. Alice loved to have new friends that loved everything she did, but she was even happier because this new friend, Bella, was going to me more like a sister to her. Another daughter to Carlisle and Esme; Esme would be ecstatic to gain another child to mother, and love as much as her heart would let her. Esme was the best mother in the world.

I felt an ancient ache flow through me for saying that and not recognizing my own mother, my biological mother, my human mother. I recoiled from the hurt I had caused myself, and decided that I needed a run before someone was alerted to my new mood swing, and tried to drown me in a pity party. I let my book fall out of my hands onto my bed where it shut itself close, it didn't matter I had read it a hundred, thousand times before, and had the book stored away in my photographic memory so I read as I ran.

I ran to the one place I had all to myself, some place where it was quiet and tranquil. No thoughts buzzing around in my head, aside from the stray hiker once in a blue moon; no one to talk my ear off and no one around for miles. I laid in my meadow for hours at a time, sometimes a few days at a time. When the sun would shine down on me and make me sparkle like diamond, I was in no danger of being discovered. It was perfect and it was all mine; my solitude. Only there was no sun out today, it was snowing, the clouds were a mixture of light grey and white; a thick blanket of snow in the sky.

I lay in the middle of the meadow watching all of the eight pointed ice stars fall from the sky and land around me, burying me as if it were a blanket. I was just getting into a good mood when my cell phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"You were not supposed to run off! We are all waiting for you, Edward, it's time to go. Esme had to call Carmen and tell her we were going to be fashionably late. Get your sparkly butt back here!" Alice snapped playfully.

"I am on my way; I take it you know why I left, and thank you for not saying anything Alice. I don't know what I would do without you." I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. I took off running towards my doom for the next week...Tanya!

Everyone was ready to go by the time I got home; I felt a little guilty for making them wait. I slid into the driver's seat of my Volvo, put the car in drive, and pushed the petal all the way to the floor; I was never late...for anything...ever and I didn't plan on it now.

"What's the rush bro?" Emmett asked chuckling. His head was dangling out of the window like a dog. Does he ever grow tired of acting like a child?

"I am not going to be rude by being late because I was not ready to leave." I said. "Besides the sooner we get there I can hunt and maybe even sneak past Tanya."

"HA! Nice try Edward, that girl is obsessed with you just as much as she is as obsessed with blood!" Jasper laughed. "Maybe you should just give into her...get it done and over with." He teased and Alice smacked his arm and gave him a dirty look.

"Thank you Alice, it's not exactly helpful to be violent while one is driving." Alice only nodded smiling widely in the rear-view mirror. "And as for just giving in...I just can't...I feel like I am searching for something, I just don't know what it is yet. I do not see Tanya in that light at all not even close. I could never love her more than I love Alice or Rosalie, just another sibling to me, another family member. It makes being around her difficult and there are times I wish I could turn off the mind reading thing when she is around."

_"Sorry for your luck man."_ Emmett thought while rolling the window up after Alice complained she was cold. Right. A vampire cold; Alice just didn't want the snow getting on our precious clothes. I just rolled my eyes.

_"Your time will come Edward, I know it will."_ Alice thought, she was sad for my being lonely for the last century.

"Don't worry Edward, you will find someone one day." Jasper encouraged letting out a small tranquil calm; it floated around the car enveloping everyone.

I gave all of them a smile of thanks and they all nodded in synchronization. It was almost midnight, and we were going to be right on time at the Denali house. We were only about an hour from house now. Alice called them and let them now we were close, with luck on my side for once.

"Carmen said Tanya just went hunting, so it looks like you are free for the night!" Alice chirped happily. Trying to lighten my mood which was already better with the news I had received.

But little did I know that my mood and life were going to change this Christmas for the better. And forever; I was getting the best gift that I would ever be able to ask for.

**Author's Note:** So...I just thought I would let everyone know that my old Beta is no longer with us, but my other Beta **xXxMarauderettexXx** (The Best Beta in the _entire _world!) Has graciously picked up this story for me as well. Please give her a warm welcome! And please, please, please hit that little button below...comment...comment...comment!


	2. Meeting My Bella

**I Do Not Own Anything Twilight!**

Chapter 2

Carmen and Eleazar were waiting out on the front porch for our arrival; Carmen waved and Eleazar waited patiently for us to pull into the driveway. Alice was out the door before I had the chance to slow the car to a crawl or even stop; Jasper and the rest of us just chuckled and said 'Alice'. Alice was so very excited to see her new friend Bella; Alice gave a quick hug and hello to Carmen and Eleazar, before taking off into the house to find her new friend.

"HI Bella! I'm Alice, and this is my hubby-kins Jasper!" Alice squealed happily. "I told you I was right Jazz; my visions did her no justice, she is so beautiful!"

Carlisle and Esme had just arrived; Esme was just about to say something to me, when I heard the most beautiful and musical laughter flow through me; my head shot in the direction the laughter was coming from; I used Alice's mind to look and see who the beautiful musical laughter belonged to. And there she was Bella; the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Edward...Edward...Earth to Edward!" My mother said waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you listening to me son? Edward!"

"My apologies Esme, I was lost in thought. Please forgive my thoughtlessness." I said sincerely giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_"You're forgiven, my sweet son."_ Esme thought; then out loud. "It's quite all right, I just wanted to know if you were planning on hunting right away for not." I nodded.

_"Edward! Look! Look! I told you she was so beautiful; even MORE beautiful than Rosalie. Do not tell her I said that or I will destroy your Aston Martin...and she will suffer a great deal."_ Alice thought, her thoughts were practically screams of joy

Jasper was so happy he could have been floating.

"Hello Alice and Jasper; I have heard so many good things about you and your family." Bella said chuckling; her voice was like tiny shimmering bells, like the kind you would imagine, when people give the analogy 'When an angel gets it wings.' It fit so perfectly, it was hard to imagine that I was actually listening to her speak and laugh. "I hate to disappoint you, but I was just going out for a hunt, but you are more than welcome to join me." Bella offered.

"No, thanks, but my brother Edward was thinking of going out for a hunt; maybe he would go with you." Alice suggested; it made me want to run into the house and snatch Bella away, so I could have her all to myself. But that would be ungentlemanly and I was a perfect gentleman. I was nervous to meet this beautiful creature, whose voice shimmered like Bells when she spoke and laughed. Walking a little faster than human pace into the house—to make a lady wait was inexcusable.

That was when I saw her...Bella. Her beauty stunned my mind; my thoughts scattered. Bella's beauty was overwhelming, she was perfect. Bella was five foot five with waist length chestnut brown hair with dark cherry wood highlights; her body was slim and toned in all the right places and her eyes; just as the rest of us—gold—but far more beautiful than any one person's to walk this planet. I all of a sudden felt like the seventeen year old boy I was supposed to be rather than the one hundred and nine year old man/vampire I am.

"Edward! We were just talking about you!" Alice said taking my hand and leading me closer to Bella. "Bella, this is my oldest brother, Edward Cullen." Alice announced. "Edward; Bella was just about to go for a hunt and you were saying you wanted to hunt when we arrived."

_"Bella is the one Edward; I have seen it! I am so happy for you my brother; Bella is the most beautiful person I have ever seen! Esme is going to explode with happiness, as will Carlisle!" _Alice's mental voice was supposed to be agonizingly loud; but I could barely hear her as I looked at the most beautiful creature in the world. Bella. _"Hurry up and go hunting, Bella has been waiting longer than you for this day...much...much longer! Bella's one thousandth birthday is in a few days and we are going to stay for that too. Bella will be coming home with us!"_

"Hello Edward Cullen." Bella giggled; she looked like she would have been blushing if it was at all possible. "I have heard so many good things about you from Tanya and the rest of her family." Bella giggled again; and I was totally lost in it, but I had to compose myself.

"Hello Bella; I am very sorry that I have not had the honor for not being told more about you." I apologized. Bella bit her bottom lip and giggled again.

_"Are you ready to hunt Edward or are you not wanting to go any longer?"_ Bella asked me mentally; still giggling, it was driving me insane-in a very good way.

"Yes, I am ready to hunt. Ladies' first." I said moving out of the way so she could pass me and out into the forest to hunt. Her scent stunned me for a moment; the most delicious scent. Bella smelled like Lavender, Freesia and Vanilla, so sweet and so pleasant. I took off like a rocket towards Bella; not wanting to miss any time with her even though we had all of eternity. I could hear Esme screeching in happiness as Alice old the rest of the family the good news.

It took me a few seconds to find Bella as she skipped from branch to branch in the tree tops; I smiled widely when her eyes met mine and her answering was the same. Yes we were both very much in love with the each other.

_"I was beginning to think you changed your mind."_ Bella thought drifting down to the ground to run with me; I had to slow my pace-seeming I was the fastest-but that did not bother me in the least.

"I am very sorry for keeping you waiting." I apologized.

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you, Bella." I said smiling widely again.

"So I hear you are a mind reader; I can't imagine what that is like." Bella mused aloud.

"Loud and sometimes very annoying." I laughed. "I wish there were time I could turn it off, but I am not so lucky; if I try, and I mean really try, I can block out most thoughts. But it still sounds like static in the background and that can be even more annoying than the voices. Like now I can't hear you." I stopped in my tracks and listened even harder to Bella's thoughts but came up empty. "How did you do that?" I asked stunned.

Bella appeared next to me and stared very deeply into my eyes for a moment; then very slowly and gently placed each of her hands on either side of my face. Bella's mind opened up and I could feel the happiness and joy and love, leaking though her thoughts. The first memory she had was seeing me thought the window of her bedroom in the Denali household and then when I spoke to her for the first time. Then her thoughts were gone.

"Your gift is a shield! Amazing, absolutely amazing." I practically burst out with pride when I said this. My Bella was a shield...wait...my Bella; was she my Bella yet? I didn't know yet.

"Why do you think you could not hear Tanya and her little sexual fantasies towards you?" Bella laughed. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh; it's just the look on your face, it's priceless!"

"It's quite all right; I just have never met anyone so fascinating before, you take my breath away." I admitted; then that look again, like she was blushing. "Can you tell me more; what else does it work on?" I asked eager to hear all that she had to tell me.

Bella reminded me that we were hunting. "Well I would like to hunt first, if that is all right; then you can ask me whatever you like." Bella weaved our fingers together leading the way deeper into the snow covered forest. Hunting went by like a blur, I felt as if I was dreaming—impossible—I could not dream even if I wanted to because I could not sleep; at this very moment I wished with all of my might for sleep to dream of this beautiful creature; just once.

I was brought back to the present when a warm hand touched my face and smoothed away the lines on my forehead. "What are you thinking?" Bella whispered anxiously.

"I was just wishing for sleep, so I could dream of you just once; just to know what it feels like to dream of such a beautiful and perfect woman; a beautiful and perfect creature." I said; my voice was sad, I really wanted to dream of my Bella.

"Well how about tonight, you come lie in my bed with me and dream with me; instead of trying to dream of me alone in your own bed." Bella suggested wrapping her arms around my waist leaning her head against my chest; her touch sent an electric shock through my body. It's like Bella was made to fit in my embrace, her head at the perfect height so she could be happy and content. I wrapped my arms around her slender little frame and sighed in contentment and happiness.

It had been over a hundred years for me to find my soul mate, the one who completes me in ways I did not know I needed to be completed. I felt light as air; I felt human for the first time in my hundred plus years of existence. My Bella made me feel human. I don't know how long we stood there in the newly covered snowy forest; it could have been decades or centuries or even an entire thousand years; but her soft little sigh; once again brought me back to the present.

"We should probably get back to the house, unless you do not wish too and go someplace else." Bella asked.

It was like she was hinting to something.

"We will do whatever makes you happy my Bella." I promised her brushing her hair away from her perfect heart shaped face; and again that same shock, shot through my body, making me feel warm and human...and hungry. But not for food...for her physical touch and love. I was nothing but a gentleman so I would wait as long as Bella wanted me to wait to please her in any way she wanted to be pleased.

"Will you take me to see the Northern Lights? I have not seen them yet, since I have been here." I knew that Alice would see my future, and see that my Bella and I may not be home for a while.

"Like I said my Bella, we will do whatever makes you happy. I want nothing but your happiness my love." My love? Did I just say that out loud? I waited anxious to her what she would say, would I make her angry or push her to fast or too far? It was agonizing waiting for her answer but I was a patient man.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for a man to say those words to me and have them mean something. I have waited a very long time for you Edward; I was beginning to think that I was supposed spend eternity alone." Bella's thoughts were ancient with their sadness and grief; yet joyful and content. It killed me inside to know she had to wait so much longer than I did for such happiness; it was almost physically painful to hear the ancient ache in her thoughts.

"I am so sorry my love that you had to wait so long to be happy; it hurts me to know you have suffered so much over the centuries. But I promise you; I will do anything and everything to make sure you are happy now. I will love you forever my Bella." I hugged her tighter to my chest and buried my face in her thick brown hair inhaling deeply. I could not believe that I; Edward Cullen had finally said 'I love you' to someone other than my family. It felt so right and effortless and perfect.

I, Edward Cullen was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my Bella for all of my limitless existence.

**Author's Note:**I know that I have recently edited and replaced these chapters once, but my Beta still found many flaws so I please ask that you be patient for up and coming chapters. I promise you all that they are coming! Sooner than later. Thank you so much for sticking with me, through all of this chaos! Your support and reviews mean so much to me. I truly have the best fans in the world! Lots of Love...LouLouCullen. 3


	3. Spending Time With My Bella

I Do Not Own Anything Twilight

Chapter 2

With our fingers woven together we ran through the snow covered forest to the open ice lands of Alaska; the icy wind blew softly around us. The wind played with my Bella's hair, swirling it around her face, some strands blew out beside me and tickled my face and it felt amazing. It took us only a few minutes to reach the giant snow covered mountains of ice. I lifted Bella in my arms bridal style, and pecked her gently on the cheek. Then I jumped a good twenty feet to the top of the ice covered mountain.

"I could have made that jump you know." Bella teased me playfully elbowing me in the ribs.

"I know you could have, but the thought of letting go of your hand for even a second...was painful." I admitted shyly, smiling at her sheepishly. "It hurt just to imagine it."

Bella caressed my cheek with her tiny little hand, and covered my heart with her other. We stared at one another wordlessly for minutes; her golden eyes shimmered in the gentle glow of the Northern Lights. Her smooth as silk skin danced as if I had been holding a diamond up to the sun; her shimmer, her glow, her softness...everything that she was, was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all of my existence. My breathing sped up though I did not need the oxygen to breathe, but whenever Bella touched me or her eyes mesmerized me I couldn't help but lose control a little.

"I will never ever, ever leave your side." Bella promised me after our minute of silence. "I never knew a love like this could exist. From the moment I heard your voice it pierced through me with a pleasure so divine I froze in shock. When I saw you for the first time...I just knew I loved you, and had a very hard time not running down the stairs and out the front door into your arms." Her voice burned with sincerity, love, and passion.

"I love you so much my Bella, more than my own life; you're the most important thing to me. The most important thing to me ever." I said to her with the same passion and love her voice had smoldered with. "I will never leave your side either. You are my life now."

"I love you too Edward."

The arctic air around us seemed to fill with an electrical charge, and I knew she felt it to. I took one hand and brushed her hair away from her face while my other cupped her heart shaped face. Bella took the hand that I used to brush her hair with in hers and held it in her own for a moment; I gently pulled it away to cup the other side of her face, and leaned into kiss her prefect marble lips. I pressed her sweet tasting lips to my own; the electricity hummed between us relentlessly. Bella's reaction was just as strong as mine was. Her breath sped up and her sweet scent was pure and delicious on the back of my throat and tongue. Her hands twisted themselves in my hair and we crushed our bodies to one another with a force that would have completely shattered a fragile humans bones. Bella let out a soft pleasurable growl and it did strange things to my body. I released my hold on Bella's beautiful and perfect face, and wound my arms around her waist pulling her even tighter to my body. I wanted to melt right into her body, and hide under her unbelievably silky smooth skin.

Our lips unwilling pulled away from one another our breathing still heavy and jagged, but connected by the intense rhythm, the rhythm of our love. Bella curled up in my lap; I moved my arms so they cradled her perfect body to my own. We watched the symphony of the Northern Lights until the sun began to rise in the Eastern sky. I realized we both had stayed silent most of the time, but there was no need for anything to be said—the silence we shared was comfortable.

"We probably should be getting back to the Denali house hold love. I know for a fact that my mother is dying to meet you, the perfect woman that has captured my heart, as well as the rest of my family. Alice is probably itching for a shopping partner as well." We chuckled together.

"Hmmm...shopping! That could be quite dangerous for me Edward. If your sister is anything like me we are not only going to be best friends but the best shopping partners too." Bella laughed lightly crushing herself to me. "I love to shop; it's what has kept me sane all these decades." Bella laughed again but there was a subtle ache to her laugh. I was guessing it was because shopping was her only companion for all of those decades. It made me sad and ache in pain for her.

"Whatever makes you happy my love, will make me happy. I live only for your happiness." I vowed gently pecking her lips to my own for a moment.

Bella smiled at me widely and squealed in delight. "Whatever makes me happy?"

"Yes love, whatever makes you happy." I promised her again.

"Well...being with you makes me happy." For the first time since I had met Bella she sounded shy; her shimmering little bell voice tinkled in happiness.

I was elated. "Then I guess keeping my promise to keep you happy with be a lot easier than I ever thought imaginable." I said completely serious.

"Good! Now let's get back to your family. I am excited to meet them." She exclaimed.

With our fingers entwined together once again, we jumped off the giant mountain of ice and ran the opposite way of the rising sun. I was in no hurry to get back and neither was Bella. We ran a little faster than a humans best pace, darting and weaving in between the trees and their branches. Two hours later I could see the Denali house and Esme and Carlisle waiting for us on the front porch.

"Alice, my sister, she can see the future." I explained when Bella cocked her perfect and lovely eyebrows in question and confusion. "Alice is attuned to me better than the others, she saw us coming home."

A smile lit up her face when I said the words 'saw us coming home'; then her smile faltered a little _"What if they don't like me?" _Bella questioned in her thoughts.

I quickly stopped running and pulled her body close to mine crushing my lips to hers' passionately.

_"It's true! Finally! Edward! I am so happy for you both, she is so beautiful. I want to meet the beautiful woman that has captured my sons' heart!"_ Esme's thoughts were happy and joyful; Jasper was probably enjoying this climate so much.

_"I am so happy for you my son. My first son has finally found happiness!"_ Carlisle thoughts were just as happy as Esme's.

"They will love you, what is not to love about you my Bella? I already told you, Esme and Carlisle are ecstatic to see me happy and deeply and passionately in love with you." I promised. Esme's squeal of happiness, joy, and satisfaction was audible to my own ears, so I knew Bella could hear it too as well as Carlisle's voice trying to calm Esme.

"Calm down dear, they are coming at their own pace. I know you're excited." Carlisle chuckled patting her arm in comfort.

Taking Bella's hand in mine we started to run to the house again to meet my family.


	4. Meeting My family And keeping Promises

**Chapter 4**

It took us only a few seconds to reach Esme and Carlisle; but it was the most happiest seconds of my life. I was going to introduce my Bella to my parents for time. Esme and Carlisle met us on the huge wrap around porch; Bella stood beside me, her hand in mine. I took a moment to take in my Bella before I had to look away from her once again and cause the ache in my gut; the longing feeling was uncomfortable but manageable. 

I took a deep breath before turning to my parents to explode in my own happiness for the first time in my existence.

"Esme, Carlisle; this is my Bella." I almost burst saying the words out loud; I heard Bella's beautiful musical giggle beside me.

"Bella! It is so nice to meet you; welcome to our family. I am so overjoyed that you and Edward have found one another." Esme said bursting out with joy and love; love towards her newest child - even thought Bella was a _lot_ older than any of my family members; I didn't care though.

"Welcome Bella to our family, it is truly a great happiness to my wife and I to gain another family member - a daughter." Carlisle said shaking Bella's hand.

_"Edward the rest of the family wants to meet Bella...they are all very excited to meet her."_ Alice's thoughts trickled through my bubble of happiness and bliss.

"It is truly wonderful to meet you both and thank you for the warm welcoming." Bella replied thoughtfully squeezing me tightly to her body. I squeezed back.

"Bella my love, the rest of my family would like to meet you." I murmured into her hair kissing her cheek in the process. "We can continue our night peacefully after as I promised you."

Bella's snuggled her face into my neck and sighed deeply in comfort; Esme and Carlisle led the way into the house, with Bella pressed tightly against me I inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent. I would bathe in her luxurious scent if I could.

My family was gathered in the living room with the Denali clan.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie...this is my Bella." I said gesturing towards Bella and her perfect form. I just about exploded again as I said the words to my siblings; Esme would be choking on her satisfaction if she was human. Esme was ecstatic beyond words still.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella, welcome to our family." Alice said jumping forward to hug Bella and kiss her cheek. "I hope you like to shop."

"I love to shop, it is the only thing that has kept me sane over the centuries." Bella laughed; and it peeled in my ears like bells, it sank into every portion of my body like a sweet melody of music.

"I like to shop to Bella!" Rosalie threw in quickly not wanting to be left out. "Welcome to our family; it is truly wonderful to see my brother happy at last."

"I do not think happy is a strong enough word Rose." Jasper chuckled trying his hardest to keep in one place, he was gravitating towards Bella and I; our moods were comically in-sync with a deep echoing joy that reverberated off every surface around us. "It is very nice to meet you Bella."

"Finally Emo Eddie is gone! Thank you new baby sister!" Emmett's voice boomed thought the room. Emmett pulled Bella into one of his crushing bone hugs and swirled her around in a circle.

"Emo Eddie?" Bella looked at me with pain and sorrow in her perfect features and piercing golden eyes. "You were that unhappy." Bella whisper was a whisper of pain; it made me want to punch Emmett in his big fat mouth; for making my Bella worry needlessly.

"It is in my past now love; you are my future. No measure of time will ever be enough with you...but we will start with forever." I told my beautiful Bella; she looked as if she would be crying tears of joy for all of the depth of emotion my words had created for her.

"Awwww...that is so unbelievably sweet!" All the girls cooed in unison

The sun was almost high over head and I had yet still to keep my promise to my Bella; to dream together.

"I believe I have a promise to fulfill to you my Bella and I am a man of my word." I said weaving my fingers though hers; we both sighed at the blissfully elated touch our skin gave off to one another.

"Ah, yes. A day and night to do nothing but dream." Bella said wrapping her arms around my neck giving me a kiss. "Take me to bed my Edward." Bella demanded teasingly.

"Your wish, my command." I whispered against her lips. I pulled Bella into the cradle of my arms and darted up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door behind me.

_"Promise me something Edward."_ Bella asked me though her thoughts.

"Anything my Bella." I promised her instantly.

_"Promise me that you will only dream happy dreams in our time together like this. Promise me..."_ Her thoughts cut off half way and that look of pain twisted in her features again. My un-beating heart twisted in pain for my Bella.

"I will promise you anything you wish to want or desire Bella." My voice sounded like it was practically begging her for her words; to see where the pain had come from. " Please tell me Bella, your frightening me and that is not easy to do love. I do not scare easily." I told her clutching her in my arms; Bella snuggled deeply into the cradle of my arms. I stroked her hair in comfort; hoping it would help ease her distress.

Bella made the effort to speak aloud "Promise me you will not let the Volturi get me and take me away."

I gasped in horror at the promise she asked me to keep - and I would - there was no question that I would not keep my promise to her. I did however want to question her promise. I clutched her even tight in my arms and let out a low warning growl.

"I swear to you my love, I will never, ever, ever let them take you away from me; I would fight them to the death for your life." I promised her instantly "But why Bella...why do they want you?"

"Aro wants my gift...he wants to join him; he wants to imprison me to his army. I do not want to be..."

"Shhh...it's all right Bella. I will never let them touch you. Ever. You are safe my love, please do not worry my Bella, I will protect you; you are my life now." I vowed to her. "I love you my Bella." I told her kissing her lips for a moment of unmeasured time.

"As I love you Edward."

"Forever and Always" I vowed to her once again.

Forever and Always" Bella echoed.

We snuggled in one another s arm the entire day followed by the night into the glowing morning sun of bliss.

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER...THOUGH IT IS SHORT. I WILL UPDATE SOON. PLS R&R!**

**LouLouCullen :)  
><strong>


	5. Time, Love and Pain

_Chapter 5_

_I, Edward Cullen did not belong to the mortal world; I did however belong to the undead world, the world of immortals. Time to an immortal held no importance or deadlines, time meant nothing to those who did not belong to the mortal world._

_Time floated by quickly, quietly, blissful and utterly perfect; Bella lay in my arms content and happy. Time meant little to me; all time really was to me was three hands on a clock moving in a little battery operated piece of crap plastic clock, humans used to make their days go by faster. To ease their minds of another day had begun to close and sleep away the rest of their short limited existence._

_I had not forgotten that my Beautiful Bella lay in my arms quietly breathing; I was however lost in her scent, her shallow light breathing—almost as if she was asleep—the feel of her skin. With her eyes closed and her body completely motionless in my arms; she looked peaceful and perfect._

"_I wonder what they are doing up there; it feels so calm and peaceful. I have never felt Edward so at peace before…it's a little…"_

"_Shocking, weird, unfamiliar and downright creepy?" Emmett laughed cutting of Jasper's spoken thought._

_Now I understood why it was so quiet. Bella was using her gift to block out everyone's thoughts so we would not be disturbed. I had tuned everyone and everything out, except my Bella of course._

"_I have never experienced total silence for this long…ever… in my entire existence." I whispered breaking the silence we had kept for twelve hours. "I do not know how I survived without you in this world."_

"_I could say the same thing." Bella giggled breaking out of her stillness to curl herself closer to my body. I immediately curled my arms under her body to cradle her to my chest and hold her tighter, more securely. "As for the silence, if you wish not to be shielded then I can…"_

"_No" I murmured gently into her ear "The peace is…well" I struggled to find the right word, but could only come up with one "Peaceful." I chuckled with Bella's simmering bell filled giggle joining in. "What time is it?" Bella asked; I lost track hours ago."_

"_Does it matter?" I asked brushing the few strands of hair in front of her eyes._

"_Not at all, but hiding up here the whole time, is a little rude." She pointed out getting up from the place in my arms. "Now go have a shower, get dressed and meet me down stairs." She demanded pulling me off her bed into her arms, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a peck on the lips. "Off you go or I will punish you in naughty pleasurable ways."_

_My eyes almost bulged out of my head when her lips formed the words naughty and pleasurable. I groaned in defeat and frustration. "You're such a tease." _

"_I know, and trust me when I say, you have no idea what's in store for you my love. I am going to turn your world upside down." _

_I wasn't sure if that was a promise or a threat or whether she was teasing or not. _

"_It's all three if you're wondering; a promise, a threat and a tease." Bella guessed. "Now go Mr. Cullen, I need to shower…and get ready to mingle with the other people in this house." Bella demanded again._

"_Yes ma'am." I said before darting out of her room and into my own room and into the shower._

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha…only two days in and Bella already has him totally whipped." Emmett laughed._

"_Like you are any better Emmett; I bet if Rose had it her way, she would tie you to a tree all day and watch you chase your own ass in circles for hours on end." Jasper joked laughing; the others joining in; I could even hear Bella's quiet laugh mixed in with my families._

"_Don't put it past her jazz, Rose may just have found a new punishment for Emmy when he pisses her off." I chuckled, turning off the shower; I towelled myself off quickly, dressing the clothes Alice had laid out for me—no doubt. I ran my fingers though my hair a few times before darting down stairs to meet with my Bella._

"_So this is what you look like, I was beginning to think you had drifted into thin air, do you know how disconcerting it is when you do not answer any of us!" Alice snapped angrily. _

"_Alice!" Esme chided her "It is not Edward's responsibility to listen to us every second of every day when we know for a fact that no harm will come to us here. Now apologize to your brother."_

"_You are right Esme, I am very sorry brother. I am just not used to you being so quiet or closed off. It's weird not sharing my thoughts or visions with you." Alice sighed. _

"_Your forgiven little sister" I chuckled hugging her tightly._

"_Whatever Bella has done to you…" Esme started to say._

"_I have done nothing but love him." Bella's sweet voice chimed from behind me._

_I spun around on my heels to come face to face with Bella's mind blowing beauty; I heard gasps come from multiple people. I stood rooted in place, unable to move, Bella's beauty was something you had to grow accustomed too._

"_Bella you look….wow…so…beautiful." Alice stuttered out her compliment. _

_If Bella could have blushed she would have been bright red. _

_With a long sleeve baby pink top paired with a_ _very short black ballerina skirt, thick black leggings and a chunked heel, not to mention the black lace tied around Bella's upper body in a criss-cross pattern. Bella was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on._

"_Thank you Alice."_

_Without actually giving my body permission to do so I was directly in front of Bella pulling her in my arms. I heard Bella sigh happily as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, I buried my face in her hair and deeply inhaled her sweet, sweet scent—No human could duplicate Bella's scent through perfumes or candles or creating a new type of flower—Bella's scent captivated me every time._

"_Breath taking my love, absolutely breathtaking" I sighed finally relaxed. Being away from Bella was excruciating painful, not being able to see her—even for a moment—cut into my deeply, causing a pain I never knew existed. "No man or god could re-create a creature as beautiful and tempting as you are to me." I said trailing little kisses down the exposed skin of her throat._

"_Flattery will get you get you everywhere Mr. Cullen." Bella giggled lightly in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Come my Bella, Alice is dying to chat with you."_

_I led Bella into the living room where most everyone was gathered. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Elzear were taking in low voices on the two love seats facing one another in the massive and eclectic living room. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Tanya and Irena were watching a movie of some sort. _

_Esme looked up and beamed at us, Esme was still floating on cloud nine over my new triumph of finding my perfect mate—my Bella. "Edward, Bella, it's so nice to see you."_

"_Hello Esme, it's nice to finally join the land of the semi-living again." Bella chuckled by my side. _

"_What is everyone doing?" I asked looking around the room._

"_Waiting for you and Bella to come out of your newly renovated bat cave, slash, love nest." Emmett teased._

"_Such a child" Bella said under her breath._

"_A child….I'm almost a hundred years old!" Emmett snarled._

"_Then you are just a baby to me; I am almost a thousand years old." Bella laughed. "I am the oldest person here."_

"_You must have a lot of good stories." Carlisle said joining the conversation._

"_Yes, I probably do." Bella mused leading me to the chaise lounge in the far corner. "What would you like to know?" Bella asked settling down into my lap._

"_Oooooh…me, me, me, me!" Alice turned around to face us._

_Bella nodded waiting for Alice to continue._

"_How were you turned?" Alice asked eagerly._

_Agony ripped across Bella's face; her pain twisted in my stomach._

_Carmen was by Bella's side before anyone could respond to the immense pain etched into Bella's features. For the first time in my existence I felt cold—ice cold._

"_I'm sorry Bella, I forgot to tell them not to ask you…come on honey…let's get some air." Carmen whispered regretfully, taking Bella's hand leading her out the back door. I wanted to go with Bella but Carmen shook her head at me._

"We will back soon Edward, I am so sorry."_ Carmen thought before Bella broke off into a dead sprint in the forest._


	6. Bad Memories

**Chapter 6_  
><em>**

_I turned with the force of a raging hurricane to face Alice with a murderous glare twisted on my face. My sister had hurt my Bella, made her dredge up memories of her long forgotten past. I wanted to crush everything within my grasp, crush it into dust; I could feel the rage building inside me just waiting to break through._

"_Jesus Edward, calm down." Jasper gasped throwing me a wave of instant calm—it worked for all of thirty seconds. "Edward, calm down before you lose it." Jasper demanded snarling at me. Jasper darted in-between Alice and I with his teeth bared, ready for me to attack. Another strong wave of calm hit me with astonishing force, causing my knees to buckle beneath me; I had to brace myself against the wall so I didn't fall to my knees on the floor._

"_I didn't mean…I didn't know…Edward." Alice's voice was full of regret and sadness; my rage was depleting quickly as I looked towards my sister and saw the shame written all over her face. "I would never have asked if I had known Edward…you know that."_

_I quickly got to my feet and flew across the room to crush my sister in a forgiving embrace. I couldn't stay mad at Alice even if I tried too; I owed Alice so much for the last fifty years of her never ending patience with my bitterness and self-loathing attitude, her encouragement and sisterly love—Alice was my favorite sister. _

"_You are forgiven dear sister." I whispered tightening my arms around her little frame. "I have never experienced _that_ kind of pain before…to see my Bella hurt…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. The thought of anyone—human or vampire—trying to hurt my Bella brought the murderous rage into the forefront of my mind, my body stiffened for a half of a second as Jasper helped me calm down with a wave of tranquil peace._

"_Tanya…how bad is it?" Rosalie asked curious thinking of how she came to be in this life. "I mean it can't be any worse…"_

"_A million times worse Rosalie, so much worse than your story." Tanya whispered forcing herself to think of other things; Eleazar and Irena did the same. "It is not our story to tell. If Bella ever does tell you about how she came to be…I implore you to not push her, let her tell you at her own pace" Tanya said sadly." It took Bella a very long time…at least three hundred years to even come out of hiding. It took Irena, Carmen and I a decade to get her to come to the house and spend one day out in the open before she locked herself in her bedroom. Carmen and Irena had to coax her out to hunt every few weeks."  
><em>

"_It is truly a blessing for her to be this close to you…even talking to a man and trusting you instantly…you has no idea how happy we are that Bella has finally some sort of peace to her life." Eleazar spoke for the first time._

"_I sensed that, Bella was very cautious and uncomfortable around me, when we first met, even with Alice standing right beside me." Jasper added. "I thought it was just my scars." He mumbled lamely. Alice kissed his cheek in comfort._

"_The poor girl…" _

"_That's not why Jasper." Irena said looking towards Tanya with a pained expression._

"_Bella is uncomfortable around you because she knows about you past and she is terrified of you finding out that Bella was fighting on the other side…that you will hurt her or kill her. Bella has suffered a great deal in her lifetime." Irena informed us. "Bella was not one to get her hands dirty, but with her brother on the side of those who you knew would win…"_

"_Her brother is a member of the Volturi?" Carlisle gasped horrified._

"_Why do you think she is so frightened of them capturing her…?"_

"_But who…which member I mean?" Emmett asked._

"_Demetri; otherwise known as Nathan Demetri Swan; Demetri gift and Bella's gift are…"_

"_Totally opposite from each other; Bella can shield and Demetri seeks out!" I gasped horrified; I was so enraged, that I was seeing red in my vision. My Bella had every right to be afraid of the Volturi capturing her and imprisoning her to Aro's will; using Renata's gift to bond them together, to force Bella into his fatal guard. _

_Like Hell I was going to let them even get near Bella-let alone touch her-I would die in the same instant, than see her in the hands of the malicious hands of the Volturi. The thoughts of my family swirled around me; some on question, other were on the thoughts of there pasts. It disturbed me to my very core, to what would cause Bella so much pain. Was it her missing brother's absence or the horrific death of her parents-Tanya let her thoughts slip, but only for a moment._

_I sat with my head in my hands, my mind racing in answer less circles, I ached to be with Bella, right this very moment, but I knew better. It didn't make it any easier on me that Carmen was with her, comforting her in a motherly embrace. I was in hell, while I suffered away from my Bella-while my Bella suffered away from me. We were two halves of a whole, our deep bond rooted us together, un-root one of us, you un-root us both; it was a very interesting feeling to be complete inside myself, when the one thing that completes you is another being altogether._

_Lost in my thoughts, only one voice could break me out of my revere. Bella. Her sweet voice rang clear as bells in my mind, but her voice was tainted with grief and sadness. I couldn't be away from her any longer, I would go insane with worry.  
><em>

**I do apologize for taking so long to update my stories, I have been so busy! I feel like I am losing my mind half the time. **

**You know what to do**** R&R! Thank you to all of my dedicated readers, supporters and subscribers! :)**** Lots of Love-LouLouCullen :)**_  
><em>


	7. Promises, Promises

**Chapter 7**

"Edward…Edward…I need you!" _Bella's mental voice cried out to me in pain._

_I didn't even register with me that I was already out the door running full speed to Bella, until I reached her. Bella flew into my arms and I crushed her gently to my body. Quiet sobs with unsheadable tears broke from Bella's chest. I wanted to bury her underneath my skin to protect her from whatever past memory was haunting her, I wanted to erase it from her memory so badly my body ached in pure pain and fury. I wanted to hunt down the animal that turned her a thousand years ago and rip him into shreds so small he would resemble snowflakes._

"_Please my love, tell me how to make your pain go away; it hurts me to see you in such a pain." I begged her clutching her tighter in my arms._

_I lifted Bella into my arms, cradling her to my chest, I sat on a nearby fallen pine tree and rocked her to ease some of her pain and replace It with comfort._

"_Just promise me that if…we ever cross paths with…them again, you won't let them hurt me or kill me. I am so frightened that they will find me—especially if I stay in one place too long—they can never find me Edward." The pleading in her voice pulled on my lifeless heart strings._

"_I swear to you Bella, no one will ever touch you with nothing but good intentions; I will never let another man hurt you again. I will never hurt you." I promised her instantly. I could hear the passion of my honesty in my own words; so I knew that Bella would too. I took courage from that. _

"_Can we go back now; I want to explain…what I can." Bella asked softly. I could hear the panic leaking out in her ever word, but I remembered what Tanya and Irena had said before hand._

"_Let Bella explain at her own pace, don't push her. Bella will tell you as much as she can in one sitting."_

"_Of course we can Bella." I replied just as softly as she has asked me if we could go back. I did not dare put Bella on her feet, and Bella didn't protest; I ran with her in my arms towards the house. I hadn't realized that Carmen had left us alone in the woods –I was so focused on Bella and her needs that the rest of the world fell away. "You know you don't have to tell anyone—not even me—if you do not wish to love, no one will be angry with you." I told her as we walked into the house; I stopped running and slowed to a walk of human pace; I wanted Bella to answer me first, before we re-entered the living room._

"_I am sure Edward…just don't let go."_

"_I will never let you go; I would give my dying breath to keep you safe." I said before kissing her lips in a very chaste kiss._


	8. Bella's Story

**Chapter 8**

"_Bella…I…"Alice whimpered from the embrace of Jasper's arms._

"_No, Alice, please do not apologize; you did not know. It is just very…painful for me to remember, but I have geared up the courage to tell you what I can and then Tanya or one of the others can tell you the rest, If you want to know the rest?" Bella mumbled quietly. "I am scared that if I do tell you…that…that."_

"_That what Bella?" Carlisle asked. "The poor girl looks scared beyond reason Edward…maybe we shouldn't pry…" Carlisle thoughts were deeply concerned for Bella._

"_That you won't want me after I tell you how this…" Bella waved her hand over her body cradled in my arms. "My story is one that you may never hear again." Bella's breathing hitched in her throat slightly and sank deeper into my embrace. I instinctively pressed my lips to her forehead to kiss away her pain._

"_In the very early twelfth century, I lived in New York, with my mother and father and older brother Nathan; Nathan was only a year older than I, but now we are the same age."_

_Esme gasped breaking Bella's concentration for a moment, Bella just ignored it as best as she could, not making eye contact with anyone. _

"_It was late at night, I was lying in my bed listening to the thunder crash in the sky and the lighting flash every few seconds—thunder and lightning has always fascinated me, ever since I was a child—in between the clashes of thunder I heard a crash in my brother's room, my brother scream bloody murder. I was frightened. I could hear my father running towards Nathans room, my father had his gun in hand and fired off it off at the creature." Bella shivered in my arms and I clutched at her as tightly as I could manage._

"_That's when I heard it; the vicious snarling and growling of what I thought was some sort of animal. It went quite for no longer than five seconds then the screaming started again. I hid under my bed, terrified to seek out my mother to see if she was alright; soon after my father's screams cut off…I heard another crash, my mother's screams clawed at my ear drums and made my head ache and throb. I knew it was only a matter of time before whatever it was came for me too."_

"_What…"_

"_Emmett be quiet!" Rose hissed "Let Bella tell her story!" Rosalie felt Bella's pain, but was still unsure of how it was worse than her own pain, all those years ago._

_Bella looked up to smile at Rose, but then quickly looked away, her smile turned into a frown as she stared at her fingers playing with mine—a distraction, I guessed._

"_And they did. Three of them; three men with glowing red eyes with skin hard as stone and cold as ice; they were smiling at me. _

"_How pretty she is." The first man said chuckling darkly._

_Rosalie hissed furious, Emmett pulled her into his lap to try and comfort her. _

"_The poor thing is shaking, probably scared all to hell." The second man laughed._

"_I had never heard a curse word before that night." Bella said. It was even more uncommon for men to use such language in the home or in the presence of Ladies and children._

"_They are much feistier when they struggle. Do you not think so?" The third man asked grabbing my ankle and dangling me off the floor like I was nothing but a ragdoll. I tried to scream for help and get away but he was so strong._

"_Do not fret little one, we only want to talk a little; maybe even stay for some dessert." One of the men said as I was tossed across the room; I hit my bedroom wall with a thud and heard a sickening snap in my arm, it hurt so much. I tried to crawl away, but that only made the third man angrier._

"_Trying to get away from us little poppet? How cute you are. He said in sugary sweet menacing voice; it chilled me right to the bone. I heard the metal from my bed groaning and snapping apart, I felt the cool metal being twisted around my arms. I tried screaming, but the thunder and rain outside drowned out my cries for help."_

"The poor child was tortured to death, in her own home, how horrid." _Esme thought sadly, grasping Carlisle's hand in her own._

"If I ever find out who they are I am going to rip them to shreds and burn them alive!" _Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts were in sync with one another; Rosalie was silently fuming in Emmett's lap._

"_What are you?" I cried. The second man spread my legs and twisted metal around my legs so I could not move or struggle; I could barely breathe, I was so frightened. I wanted to die in that very instant; I begged god for death. I wanted my heart to stop beating and not give them any pleasure out of my pain and fear. He ripped off my night gown, tearing a strip off before he let it fall to the ground."_

"_Just in case things get too loud" The first man sneered at me._

"_Before each of them took their…turn with me the first man whispered something to me, a name I knew, but did not know existed until that night."_

_We are the Incubus, my dear sweet poppet." One of the men whispered in my ear._

"_They hurt me so much. The metal from my bed frame cut into my skin as I tried to get out and run away. They liked that. For two days they raped and tortured me—but never bit me—it was the last day of the storm; sunlight started to peek through the clouds. The men were angry at the sun, I didn't understand why until I saw one of the men sparkle and shimmer. To me it was horrifying, and astounding." Bella paused briefly to bury her face into my chest; I stoked her hair rhythmically and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear, while she gained her composure._

"_The second man came into my room for the last time but not before giving me this gift." Bella finally said. "My parting gift to you little poppet" Was all he said before sinking his teeth into my arms and ankles. "Don't worry little poppet, you will be able to break free when the burning stops." The worst wasn't even past yet and my Bella had suffered so much already; I was at a loss, as to what would comfort her._

"_Before I could ask what he meant I felt the fire raging inside me, eating and chewing at me, the pain doubled as it healed all of my broken bones and open wounds. Trapped and alone I screamed for three days as the fire seared through me and turned me into this. A monster."_

"_You are not a monster." I whispered sharply cutting her off. I slid my one hand underneath her chin, so she had no choice but to look at me. "You are not even close to a monster; you are everything to me, and I love you, bad memories and all. I will stand beside you; protect you for all of eternity. Never forget that my Bella." I worked to make my tone calm and peaceful._

_Bella snuggled her body even closer to me—how I don't know—I was far from complaining._ "Thank you; I love you to." _Bella's sweet thoughts rang in my mind._

"_When the three days had finally passed, after the fire disappeared I broke free from my prison; I tried to find my parents and my brother, Nathan was gone. I knew he had been turned like I had, because both of my parents were already rotting; the smell of their rotting flesh disgusted me, repulsed me. My body heaved, but being immortal and having not hunted there was nothing to expel. I ran from the house, but not before setting my home ablaze. I took refuge in the nearby forest and watched as my home burned to the ground." _

"_You poor dear; how awful that must have been for you." Esme whispered._

"_I run into my brother and his mate every few decades, though we hate each other with a fiery passion…I want to rip out his throat so badly." Bella seethed shaking in my arms. I was surprised by her emotional three hundred and sixty degree spin._

"_Love…your fine, your safe. Calm down Bella please." I murmured in her ear rubbing soothing circles on her back._

"_Why would you want to kill your own brother?" Jasper gawked at Bella, his eyes swept over her like she was out of her mind._

"_I have my reasons." Bella said turning her head into my chest._

_The instinct to bury her underneath my skin, to hide her away from the world flowed through me like a tidal wave. I wanted nothing more than to take away her pain and suffering; I wanted to find her attackers, and torture them with unspeakable acts of horror. Pure undiluted rage filled me, my fists throbbed in immense pain to let out the rage on something and destroy it in my hands, imagine what Bella's attackers looked like; smash and tear things apart with my hands until my fury ebbed. I felt like someone had lit me on fire while I remained frozen in a block of ice._

"_Let's go get some air love, you need to calm down…and maybe even hunt." I suggested tilting her head up with a finger so I could see her beautiful piercing eyes lock with mine. "You have no need to tell anyone—including me—anything else." I said getting up off the lounge._

_Bella and I walked hand in hand into the early morning lit sky; I was fully complete as was my Bella._


	9. Moving Home

Chapter 9

Bella and I had kept a light jog at a human's pace as we wondered the Alaskan terrain; Bella was very quiet—verbally and mentally—other than the odd flashback that would appear in her thoughts. I gently squeezed her hand every time a past memory would pass through her thoughts; we ended up at the same ice ridge, we had come to the day before to watch the Northern Lights. I quickly swept Bella off her feet, into my arms, before taking the same position; Bella laid in my arms silently, her shield around her mind.

I had no hope of hearing her thoughts, unless she let me in; it was driving me insane, to not know what was going on, inside her mind. But I thought better of asking her, Bella would tell me when she was ready to. I didn't want to push her comfort zone, or risk pushing her away from me; I stroked Bella's hair to help soothe her worried mind, and to help me from going insane with all the quiet.

"You know" Bella murmured quietly, shifting in my arms to look me in the eyes; I could see the sadness in her beautiful golden orbs, it killed me inside to not be able to take the pain away. "It was Christmas day; two days ago…we totally missed it." The tinkling giggle that left her lips warmed my dead heart; I was so happy to hear her little giggle.

"No one really cared that we missed it." I reassured her still stroking her hair. "I have all I will ever need or want in my arms right now; you are the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for, Bella." I said trailing little kisses along her hair line; Bella sighed in contentment, causing me to do the same. "Esme had worried over me for decades; she thought that Carlisle, had changed me too early, and that was why I had never found my mate…and then here I find out that you have been without a mate for much longer than I."

"Don't be sad, for me, Edward; I am happier now, then I have been in my entire existence. You completed me too." Bella reminded me; I cupped her face with one of my hands bringing her lips to mine, the same passion and pleasure hit me like a freight train—and I welcomed it with open arms. I never wanted this kind of pleasure to end.

"I am not exactly sad, over it, love…I just feel like…somehow you were cheated out of finding me." I frowned. "I mean the Denali clan never mentioned you before…ever, that is what makes me sad; you were so close to me, yet, so far away. You—we—could have been happy for months, even a few decades ago." I was irritated with the way things worked out; I mean I was overjoyed that I had finally found my mate, but I felt like I should have known.

"Well the main thing, is that we are together, forever now; I asked them not to tell anyone I was here." Bella whispered the subtle ache of sadness in her voice was almost impossible to detect; but the guilt over flowed in her words. "I have never stayed in one place for so long before, I didn't want too many people to find out where I was"—I knew Bella meant the Volturi—"If someone did find out…." Bella's words trailed off, a shudder ran through her tiny little frame. "I'd rather be destroyed than under their power."

I felt a shock of fear run though my body at her horrifying words, soon after the shock was pain—a massive dose of pure pain—I felt like someone had ripped out my dead, un-beating heart from my chest. "Never say that again!" I demanded a little too harshly, the look on Bella's face, made me feel a little guilty for being so harsh with her.

"Edward..."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to sound cruel or harsh with you." I apologized squeezing her tightly to my body; I needed to feel her. "I will never let anyone harm you Bella; I will never let them take you away from me." I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply, letting her luxurious scent flow to my lungs; this simple action, was like a year's worth of built up euphoria inside my body. "I will die to protect you, our family will defend you, as well; we look after our family. No one will take you from me…ever my love." I promised my Bella again.

"I know you will; it's just…that I have been living in fear for so long now, constantly running from country to country, state to state; living with Tanya and her family for the last few decades, has eased my mind some, with you here now, I feel at peace more so, then I ever have in my entire existence." Bella's words made me feel so happy inside; I could not imagine the strength it took her to say these words out loud.

My phone rang in my pocket, ruining our private moment; I felt a brief flicker of irritation for my favorite sister—Alice. "Yes, Alice, what you like?"

"Well hello to you big brother." Alice said sugary sweet; Bella was giggling in my lap. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to come home with us, or if you are going to stay with the Denali clan longer?"

"I will get back to you Alice, we need to talk this over first; I will not push Bella's comfort boundaries." I said sternly. "I will give you a call when we figure it out, now if you don't mind; I would like to enjoy the rest of my day with my Bella."

"Bye Alice, see you soon!" Bella said before I hung up, and turned off my phone; putting it back in my pocket, until Bella and I had talked things over.

"Do you want me to come home with you?" Bella whispered.

"Of course I want you to come home with me" I laughed shocked be her question. "I just don't want to push your boundaries Bella." I told her trying to soothe any worries she may have had.

"Then…I guess there isn't much to talk about is there." She said with a sense of authority—it was sexy. "I don't want to be without you, and you don't want to be without me, so the only logical choice, is the one that makes sense." She had me there. "You want to be with your family right," I nodded "and I am sure they don't want to be without you; they love you very much."

"Yes, that is true, but this isn't just about me anymore Bella; we can take all the time you need." I reassured her again. "I want you to feel safe…"

"I feel the safest, when I am with you; so the safest place for me...is with you" Bella summarized cutting me off. "I am so excited now" Bella exclaimed hugging me tightly "when were you supposed to go home? I don't want to keep you any longer than you should be; I mean you do have school." Bella teased. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

I laughed "I could care less about school, love, I have been going to school for the last five or six decades." I don't think that missing a few more weeks will kill me—no pun intended—or set me back. It's not like they teach us anything new; I could probably teach, the teacher's, something new." I quickly leapt off the ledge with Bella still in my arms, to the ground below.

Bella rolled out of my arms onto her own two feet, quickly straitening up; she grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the Denali house. "Well come on, let's go!" Bella squealed in excitement "I wanna see what your room looks like!" Bella was jumping up and down like an excited child; her happiness was practically rolling off her in waves a mile high. "Will Alice see us coming? Oh…will we have to stay behind to pack my stuff? Or should we have shipped to your house? Can we go tomorrow morning…or even better tonight? Can we Edward?"

"Do you always get this excited?" I teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella said in a sultry, seductive voice; she pushed her body off of mine gently, taking off like a bullet into the artic night. "Catch me if you can, and then maybe we will see, exactly how excited I can get!" Bella said in her perfect sing song voice; trailing off in the wind.

"Ah, little do you know that I am the fastest runner in our family; I can and will catch you, my darling love." I laughed taking off after her at full speed. It took me no time at all to catch up to Bella; we were almost at the Denali home, I could hear the thoughts of my parents.

"_After all this time, Edward had finally found his true love"_ Esme's thoughts were still as jovial as the minute she found out about my new found love and happiness—Bella. _"I have been waiting for the day…Oh…I wonder when they will get married." _

Married? I had not even thought of making Bella, my wife for eternity; the thought made me so happy, I thought I would burst. Nothing in this world would make me happier than to make my world, my love, my mate; my eternal wife.

"_My son, my son is so happy! It has pained me all of these years to see him suffer so; he is positively glowing; I have never been so happy to take a vacation, in all of my centuries."_ Carlisle was just as jovial as Esme.

Bella was fifty feet away from the Denali house; so I decided to use my strength and speed to its full ability, I grabbed Bella around the waist, tackling her to the ground, squealing. I pinned her soft body underneath my own, and locked my eyes with hers; her eyes told me everything I needed to know, to hear; my lips crashed together with hers and a low moan escaped my throat. Bella responded with a soft pleasured growl; it did things to my body, I had never felt before. It was like the electricity that hummed between our bodies pulsed through me, rippling through my body.

It took no time at all to whip us off the ground, without breaking our kiss I ran full speed to my—our room—kicking the door behind me; I heard the wood frame splinter from the too much force I had used.

Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, with a crushing force that would have crushed a human's bones to dust, our bodies tangling together on the floor; we gently explored each other's bodies until early the next morning.

Author's Note:Finally I have found the much needed kick in the ass to get some chapters written out! I know it has taken a long while to get this chapter to you, and I am very sorry for that. Please enjoy this new chapter and I will try and have another one to follow.


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note:  I would again like to thank **Twilight Forever 222 **for betaing this story for me. I would also like to let all of my wonderful readers that until I have updated all the chapters I already have, I will not be adding anything new. But I am working on a new chapter for your reading pleasure. Please give **Twilight Forever 222** a warm welcome and let her and I know what you think of her hard work.

**New Chapters coming soon!**


	11. Please Read! Important!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen


End file.
